


叮咚～是您预约的水管维修吗？

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 这是一篇「秃秃+AA+我」三位傲娇联合出品的15甜车。开头by秃秃，车byAA，我是穿插着加料最后负责统稿润色的责编？工作的时候就“一段bug码半天，一张界面画一天”，没想到这文居然搞了3天 = =是三家联合，所以巨长无比。。。长得我快疯了。设定金英助是大吕焕雄两届先毕业工作了的学长。有车避雷，车有拍摄和失禁避雷，新手开车避雷。最后祝食用愉快～今天发文，bgm就应景：airplane - oneus
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 20





	叮咚～是您预约的水管维修吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇「秃秃+AA+我」三位傲娇联合出品的15甜车。  
> 开头by秃秃，车byAA，我是穿插着加料最后负责统稿润色的责编？  
> 工作的时候就“一段bug码半天，一张界面画一天”，没想到这文居然搞了3天 = =  
> 是三家联合，所以巨长无比。。。长得我快疯了。  
> 设定金英助是大吕焕雄两届先毕业工作了的学长。  
> 有车避雷，车有拍摄和失禁避雷，新手开车避雷。  
> 最后祝食用愉快～  
> 今天发文，bgm就应景：airplane - oneus

“哎西，怎么这个时候……”

吕焕雄刚吃好晚饭，收好外卖包装扎起来丢在门口，累了一天本想美滋滋享用一下白天收到的新品冻干咖啡（“这家咖啡超级好喝，香草拿铁味的送你尝尝” by李-富二代-建熙），结果居然停水了。心情不悦地放下电水壶，拿出手机给同一幢宿舍楼的学弟发kkt：

“东柱啊，你房间还有水吗？”   
“有哦 (U ･×･)”

虽然平时总是像树懒一样慢吞吞，但是遇到问题的时候吕焕雄头脑还是很清晰的。从东柱的回复来看并不是宿舍楼水箱清洗停水，而且自己因为之前老是忘缴水费也设置了定时自动转款。大脑‘叮’地一声得出结论：自家水管坏了。

想保修可发现这个时间点宿舍后勤师傅已经下班了，要不是最近要忙开学典礼上的节目排练, 怎么会忙到这个点才吃完晚饭(才不会说晚饭吃了一个半小时呢哼), 小老虎气得踢空气蹬腿，突然灵光一闪，小手指点点拨通了电话。

“雄尼？”刚响了一声电话便接通了  
“哥～下班了吗？”吕焕雄拿出世上最可爱小老虎撒娇语气。  
“说吧，什么事？” 电话那头的人一听便明白了

吕焕雄一五一十地把水管坏了的事情告诉金英助，“哈哈这样”，吕焕雄似乎可以看见了那人低下头轻笑的画面，忍不住回道：“有什么好笑的啊我那么惨。”  
“没有没有，只是我们雄尼最近都不怎么理我，难得主动联系，还是找我当工具人……”/猫猫委屈。  
“我要忙着排练没办法啊，哥你毕业了舞蹈社现在都靠我了啊！再说了哥你之前不是说修过自己宿舍的水管嘛。”   
“好好，马上来～”

十分钟后门铃响了。

打开门，金英助一身工装，右手提着工具箱，肩上担了条毛巾。吕焕雄则是一身白，白发带白T恤白短裤白袜子白运动鞋，配上染得浅浅的金发衬着肤色更加白嫩。

“好可爱” 金英助心空。  
“……这是什么情况？”吕焕雄呆呆地问“你不是上班吗？哪儿来的衣服”  
“修水管要工具，衣服也容易弄脏，我就索性工具连衣服一起从抒澔那里借来了。”金英助原地转了一圈，摆了个自恋的帅气pose，“合适吧？”  
“……我出去跑步了再见。”满脸黑线的吕焕雄转身就要走。  
“房主不留在家里监工吗？” 这回轮到金英助懵了  
“安扭~”吕焕雄吐了吐舌出门了。

门快关上的瞬间背后传来一句轻轻的“路上小心点”，吕焕雄忍不住勾起了嘴角。

汉江的夜景无论什么时候都是吸引人的。吕焕雄虽然对维修一窍不通，但也知道这不是一时半会儿能做完的工作，自己笨手笨脚在家也帮不上什么忙，于是索性绕远路去了江边。夏季的夜晚静谧又躁动不安，江水银蛇一样地流动。伴着远处的灯火，吕焕雄静静地坐在岸边感受着独有微凉和水声。

突然听见猫叫，扭头看见一只漂亮的黑猫坐在旁边围栏的石柱上，眼睛是幽幽的蓝，不知道是本来的颜色，还是反射了夜晚的江水。

“好漂亮…”伸出手抚了抚柔软的毛，毫不怕人的猫咪愉快地打着呼噜。  
“你也来看夜景的吗？”  
“喵~” 猫咪舔了舔爪子应了一声跳走了。

跑了好长一段路早就浑身是汗, 只盼着赶紧冲个澡舒舒服服地躺在床上, 而且算算时间也差不多了，吕焕雄拍了拍衣服决定起身回去。

拉开家门就对上了满头大汗的金英助。早上拉直的头发此刻被汗水打湿，变回卷卷的样子凌乱地贴在额头上, 上衣不知何时被褪下，露出肌肉紧致的双臂，汗珠顺着下颌和颈线一路滑进被白色背心遮住的胸口。

有些情愫在夏夜闷热的空气中蒸腾而上，看着彼此染上红晕的脸颊两个人心知肚明。

金英助也没想到吕焕雄早不回来晚不回来，偏偏挑了他没好好穿衣服的时候。已经有段日子没见，本想维持帅气的形象，怕被嫌弃没有形象就抢先开口：

“实在太热了…我又容易出汗…”  
“嗯嗯，我也好热，修好了吧？那我先去洗个澡。”  
“啊焕雄等…”

只想逃离这个暧昧现场的吕焕雄根本不等金英助说完就拿起换洗衣物就进了浴室。站在花洒下等了半天也没出水，正纳闷就听门外传来金英助的声音：

“还差一点，我刚修水管把水阀关了，所以……”  
“呀！金英助你不早说！我衣服都脱了！”吕焕雄当机了三秒反应过来吼到。  
“马上就好了，我这就去开……啊！阿帕…”

草莓味的牙膏飞出来正中金英助后脑勺，炸毛的小老虎仿佛防火警铃一样念叨着“快点快点快点吧里！”，金英助无奈地摇摇头加紧了手上的速度。忙活了一会儿，又拍了张照给李抒澔确认，金英助才收起工具确定维修结束。

“雄尼，修好了，可以用了哦，记得最开始的水先放掉～”金英助收起工具，敲了敲浴室门说道。  
“知道啦，又不是小孩子，金英助阿加西。”

终于如愿以偿，吕焕雄闭着眼睛心满意足地享受热水，疲惫和烦躁仿佛都被冲洗干净，甚至心情很好地哼起了歌。突然隐约听见浴室门被打开的声音，没等反应过来就被人搂在怀里。

“呀…你干嘛…”  
“我也出汗了，一起洗吗？”

没等听到回答，金英助便吻了上去。吕焕雄背后的皮肤贴着冰凉的瓷砖，面前的人的体温和眼神里的欲望滚烫。突然被抓着双腿抵着墙抱起来，吕焕雄一惊下意识搂住了金英助的脖子。难舍难分地交换着唾液和呼吸，吕焕雄只能用眼神警告，不过金英助只是笑了笑，顺势挤进了吕焕雄的双腿间。

“能不能先把花洒关了…” 吕焕雄被水流淋得睁不开眼。  
“你看，是不是已经修好了？” 金英助抵着吕焕雄的额头轻轻地问。  
“好了好了，你快关了。”  
“那工资呢吕老板？”   
“没工资，走开。”

关了花洒的的浴室恢复了安静，除了残留的水珠滴答滴答地滴落，就只剩下两个人的喘息声。金英助随手拨了拨自己被淋湿的头发，也不说话，就温温柔柔地看着吕焕雄。吕焕雄盯着眼前漂亮的脸出了神，觉得自己可能是被迷了心窍，迷迷糊糊地指了指水池旁边的收纳柜。

“在第一层抽屉里…”

金英助露出得逞的笑容，心满意足地亲了吕焕雄一口。把怀里的小个子放下，倾身拿出了润滑液和套子。吕焕雄顺势滑坐到地上，回过神来的时候金英助已经站到自己面前，拿着套子晃了晃。

“帮我？”  
“你衣服都还穿得好好的好吗…”  
“雄尼…帮我” 金英助露出委屈巴巴的表情，可语气却不容拒绝。

吕焕雄叹了口气，双手扶着金英助的胯跪坐起来，用嘴叼着内裤边，一点一点地拉了下来。没了布料的束缚，已经胀大的性器打到吕焕雄脸上。仰头看着金英助的眼睛，就着金英助拿着套子的手用牙齿撕开包装，舌头顶开之后一点一点边口边帮人带了上去。

费了好大力气终于带上，吕焕雄坐在地上喘着气，抬眼嗔怪地瞪着金英助：“累死了，怎么这么难带。”

金英助没说话，只是盯着面前吕焕雄的嘴一张一合。

口腔被手指闯入搅动，吕焕雄被突如其来的异物感呛到咳了几下。嘴里的手指却变本加厉，甚至用指节夹住了吕焕雄的舌头。舌尖被手指挟制，唾液顺着嘴角留下，口腔无法闭合只能发出呜咽声。吕焕雄缓了缓，随即迎合着轻轻舔舐金英助的手指模拟口交的动作，喉间不时泄出一两声呻吟，半分笑意半分挑衅地看着金英助。

金英助一把捞起眼前这个勾人的小个子转过身按到墙上，力度过大导致吕焕雄有些吃痛地皱了皱眉。

“轻点啊…”

金英助侧身拿过润滑油随便挤了半管直接一次性插了三根手指进去，吕焕雄被突然的闯入和疼痛激得叫了出来。只能说金英助在这时候残存一丝理智记得要做好扩张完全是出于对吕焕雄的疼惜。

“没直接上了你，我已经是尽力忍耐了” 金英助咬着吕焕雄的耳垂说，“而且又不是第一次做，节约时间。”

吕焕雄的身体金英助再熟悉不过，恰当好处的扩张让吕焕雄慢慢放松下来，也慢慢被撩拨起了欲望。吕焕雄回过头讨要爱人的吻，金英助正考虑再加一根手指的时候听到吕焕雄小声地嘟囔了一句“进来吧…”

"真的？”  
"真的。”  
“会痛怎么办？”  
“那就痛…”  
“痛就说。”金英助在吕焕雄手心上落下一个吻。

其实就算金英助不提，吕焕雄吃痛的时候也会有反应。只是比起说出口，一般都是直接咬人，这次也毫不例外，金英助刚进去一半手臂就传来一阵痛意 - 小老虎咬人了。

“不是刚还很厉害的吗？”金英助憋着笑故意逗他

吕焕雄一时语塞，想让金英助进来但是确实有点疼。看了眼刚留下的齿痕感觉自己怕是咬重了，又伸出舌头像小猫一样讨好地舔了舔被咬的地方。没有急着进一步，金英助就着姿势帮怀里的小老虎顺了顺毛。没想到吕焕雄突然踮起脚往后，将进了一半的性器彻底吃了进去。

“不疼吗？”  
“长痛不如短痛”

可能因为有段时间没做，猛地整根没入还是有点痛。吕焕雄用手撑着墙，深深吸了口气扭头对金英助说：

“动吧”

欲望和爱意一齐涌上来，金英助抱着吕焕雄的腰贴上去顶弄，一边亲吻一边表白 “好喜欢，真的好喜欢，怎么办真的变成焕雄pabo了”。吕焕雄虽然表面嫌弃，感受着自家猫猫狗的爱和存在感除了心动也还是心动，抬手揉了揉身后金英助的头发 “嗯嗯，我也喜欢你，金英助小傻瓜”。但沉浸在爱意和快感里的吕焕雄并不知道其实金英助的大脑正在高速运转。

“老婆”  
“干嘛”  
“今天修水管好累啊，还没给我发工资呢。”  
“这不是在发了吗”  
“我是请了假回来帮你修诶…本来公司还有好多事情，接下来又要加班了…”  
“说吧想要什么？” 吕焕雄这时终于反应了过来，咬了咬牙问。  
“什么都行吗？”  
“行行行，要什么快说。”  
“这是你说的”  
“我说的”

话音刚落金英助就着插入的姿势把吕焕雄双腿捞起来，呈M字型抱到了镜子前。吕焕雄从被一把被抱起来的时候就懵了，而金英助仿佛塞壬迷惑人心的声音又在耳边响起。

“看看镜子，多迷人”

吕焕雄一脸迷惑地抬起头，镜子里的自己大开着双腿，脸上满是欲望。瞥到金英助嘴角的笑意，吕焕雄突然回过神意识到自己的处境。

“呀！你快把我放下！”   
“你说什么你都答应的"

吕焕雄自知理亏乖乖闭了嘴，可谁知金英助下一秒开口：

“我们录sex tape吧”

吕焕雄觉得金英助简直是疯了，修个水管把脑子修坏了。在一起那么久，金英助还是第一次提出这种要求。其实金英助本来是想偷偷拍的，可是出于尊重和安全意识一直没有付诸行动，觉得还是应该征求一下吕焕雄的意见。不过现在看来，偷偷拍和开口问的唯一区别就是吕焕雄事后生气还是事前生气 - 毕竟他也没有拒绝的余地。

“疯子”  
“那你就是疯子的老婆，挺好”

吕焕雄这下真的无语，只能透过镜子狠狠瞪着这个越来越幼稚的男人。金英助仿佛没看到一样权当吕焕雄默认，对着镜子把dv打开。

“老婆，看镜头。” 

羞耻心让吕焕雄闭上了眼睛，可好奇心又偷偷作祟。吕焕雄悄悄偏着头撇了一眼就看到镜子里两个人紧密相连的交合，淫荡的自己和金英助拿着dv帅得过分的脸，太…太羞耻了…

"老婆你怎么熟了，嗯？”   
“闭嘴，要做快做。”

金英助总能很快把吕焕雄带入状态。刚刚还嘴硬的吕焕雄现在咬着自己的手腕呜咽着说不出话，可偏偏金英助还坏心眼地顶一下一句“深不深？”“喜欢吗？” 。被快感磨得难受，说不出话只能点点头又摇摇头，吕焕雄觉得自己快被玩坏了。没有得到满意的答案的金英助索性放慢了动作，一点一点地进去又退出来。不上不下的快感让吕焕雄感觉理智的弦一点一点绷紧，不知道什么时候会‘啪’地一声断掉。

镜头尽职尽责地捕捉着吕焕雄每一个动作和表情，金英助的视线也一分一秒都没有离开过怀里这个人。观察着吕焕雄的反应，金英助看准时机退出来又迅速用力顶了进去。

“啊！太…太深了，哥…放我下来”

随着这一下深入的顶弄，理智的弦终于彻底断了，似乎羞耻心也被一并带走。 吕焕雄不再咬着手腕压抑，随着金英助的动作发出动听勾人的呻吟。快感一波一波地袭来，吕焕雄感觉自己已经要高潮了。

“哥，哥…想射…”

出乎意料地，耳边传来一句柔柔的“不可以”。跟声音的温度不同，金英助上手握住了吕焕雄的性器，拇指顺势堵住了那个小口，又重复了一遍，“不可以”。马上就要奔涌而出的快感被突然堵住，身体里那根粗长又对准敏感点变本加厉地疯狂顶撞，握着自己性器的手也收的越来越紧。

“不行…你，你松开… 让我射…” 吕焕雄的声音带上了哭腔。

金英助低头吻上吕焕雄，求饶的字句被封住，浴室里只剩下撞击声和化作呜咽的哭喊。过一阵子感受到性器上的束缚消失，以为金英助放过了自己，吕焕雄刚想松一口气，就发现身后的动作也停止了。

“哥你怎么…不动了？”  
“要我松开继续的话，雄尼就要自己忍住，我没射你也不可以。”

此刻吕焕雄顾不上思考，想也不想就点头答应。更何况自己忍着总比被堵着好受一些？得到肯定的回应金英助猛地顶了进去。

吕焕雄当下就后悔了，这怎么可能忍得住。金英助每一下都撞在敏感点上，咬着嘴唇委屈巴巴地看着镜子里的男人，后面被操弄得泥泞不堪，眼眶也水汪汪地盈满了生理泪水。

“哥…放过我吧，真…真的，我忍不住了”

得到的回应依旧是狠狠贯穿的动作和温柔的一句“不可以”。其实被金英助温温柔柔地拒绝的时候，吕焕雄会有些害怕。印象中金英助从不对自己发火，拒绝或者生气都是温温柔柔的，只是态度根本不容反驳。就像现在，吕焕雄不知道金英助到底想干什么，只能断断续续地求饶。

可能是想偷偷反客为主找回主动权，也可能是剧烈刺激下穴肉本能地挽留，吕焕雄夹紧了后穴回头索吻，更紧致的湿润让金英助差点没忍住射出来。感觉身后的人深呼吸缓了缓，随即敏感点被更变本加厉地撞击。

突然一声惊呼，吕焕雄射了。

看着喷溅到镜子上的白浊，吕焕雄心想“这下完蛋了…”。金英助愣了一下，把怀里刚刚高潮到腿软的的人放下。吕焕雄双手撑着洗漱台，金英助趁着其高潮的余韵在还颤抖着缩紧的后穴中用力顶了几下也射了出来。

两个人靠着洗手台缓了一会儿，金英助舔吻着吕焕雄后颈的皮肤，时而又坏心眼像猫似的轻咬盖章。事后的温存让吕焕雄以为自己逃过一劫。然而金英助突然开口：

“宝宝不乖, 要怎么办呢？” 

直起身把灌满的套子打了个结丢进垃圾桶，依旧硬挺的性器又整根没入。金英助就着把吕焕雄转过来面对面抱起来往卧室走，当然，也没忘记把DV带上。被包裹着的性器跟着脚步一起有一搭没一搭地在后面顶弄着，这对于处在不应期的吕焕雄来说就像被小猫用带着倒刺的舌面舔了舔掌心，挠得人痒痒的，想要…更多。

吕焕雄的腿缠上金英助的腰，双手圈住脖子靠在金英助肩头，手指戳了戳金英助的脸，戳一下亲一下。

“英助哥，你在生气吗？”  
“哪里会生你的气啊，小傻瓜。”

吕焕雄这下才放下心来，捧着金英助的脸‘mua～’亲了好几下。金英助低头看着靠在自己肩头乐呵呵的吕焕雄无奈又宠溺地笑了笑。到了卧室把怀里的妖精宝宝放到床上，吕焕雄手指穿进金英助柔软的发丝，意犹未尽的两个人拥抱着难舍难分地亲吻。金英助揉捏着吕焕雄饱满软弹的臀肉开始了新一轮操干，不过跟刚刚相比倒算是蛮温柔的攻势。

“这么永动机，金英助你今天是吃了药吗？”  
“嗯，我被下了名叫吕焕雄的药。”

高潮过一次的吕焕雄变得大胆了许多，主动拱起腰配合着金英助的动作寻求更加深入的贴合。常年练舞的人其实身体都多多少少有些轻微损伤，金英助伸手捞过一个枕头体贴地垫在吕焕雄腰下。

“这样垫着会舒服点吗？”  
“我们小漂亮真贴心。”

点了点头，在金英助的脸上亲两一下，可下一秒吕焕雄就后悔了。因为金英助拿起了那个快被遗忘的dv，镜头对着自己。

“宝宝，看我”

“放下。”吕焕雄失语，这个哥哥今天怎么变态起来没完了，“我答应你录也没答应你这么对着我的脸拍。”  
“可宝宝答应的时候也没说不许我这样拍啊”

吕焕雄再一次无语，之前怎么没发现面前这个人这么厚脸皮，而且好笑的是自己吃错药一样战斗力锐减，平时唇枪舌剑的，今天居然找不到词语反驳金英助。

“宝宝～雄尼宝宝～老婆…”没达到目的的金英助又拿出必胜绝技 - 变身猫猫狗委屈巴巴撒娇。  
“啊——”吕焕雄大喊一声抓过枕头压脸上“拍！拍拍拍，爱咋拍咋拍！”

计谋得逞，自家宝宝的反应又过于可爱。金英助忍不住笑，想拿开枕头在吕焕雄脸上落下个一半安抚一半奖励的吻，无奈抓着枕头的吕焕雄因为害羞死活不肯撒手。

“这样宝宝会闷到的。”  
“要你管！”

但对氧气的本能需求还是让吕焕雄稍微松开了一些，金英助趁机抓住把枕头扔到一边吻了上去。本就氧气不足又被吻得迷迷糊糊，吕焕雄捶了捶金英助的胸口表示抗议。松开被吻得红肿的双唇，金英助直起身拿着dv先是对着吕焕雄的脸拍了个特写，接着是锁骨，胸口，腰腹，镜头拍到哪里金英助吻就落到哪里，最后张嘴含住了那根和主人一样漂亮的性器。

被撩拨到不行，后面的空虚感也愈发强烈。刚刚抗议打闹的过程中金英助的性器也滑落了出来，吕焕雄现在只想要被重新填满。

“你做不做啊，行不行了？”吕焕雄抬起腿轻轻踢了一下金英助。  
“我行不行，你不知道吗？”金英助把DV摆到床头柜放好。  
“进来。”  
“要不我帮你撸出来好了，你刚刚也累到了。”

吕焕雄瞪大眼睛难以置信地看着金英助，不敢相信一直欲求不满一样的哥哥现在居然…居然说着说着就要不做了？

“你是不是真的不行？”  
“不是心疼你嘛，我忍忍没关系。”

吕焕雄被搞得烦躁，起身把金英助推倒，扶着还硬着的性器直接坐了下去，结果因为动作太快又疼得吕焕雄皱眉。

“嘶——”  
“宝宝这么急会伤到的…”  
“闭嘴！”

明明刚交往的时候两个人差不多，可不知道什么时候金英助身材变得越来越好。吕焕雄双手撑在金英助的腹肌上一下一下地动着腰，努力尝试找那个能让自己舒服的地方，可是好像总差那么一点。骑乘位其实吕焕雄不是很熟悉，以往金英助怕他累总是没等动几下就会交替主动权。

又急又气可又拉不下面子，手忙脚乱地扭头往后看想方便调整姿势，结果金英助突然用力往上一顶，吕焕雄瞬间被刺激得软下腰来。

“帮帮我…”趴在金英助胸前，头埋进金英助颈窝，吕焕雄蚊子一样小声嘟囔了一句。  
“宝宝说什么？”

代替回答，吕焕雄张嘴在金英助喉结上咬了一口。

金英助也不打算继续逗他，按着吕焕雄就开始了凶猛的攻势。吕焕雄后面湿得不像话，上身也软软贴在金英助的胸口撑起身索吻。金英助扶着吕焕雄的腰微微抬起又坐下，每一次性器都擦过敏感点又随着身体下落撞进更深的地方。吕焕雄觉得自己被操弄得理智与灵魂都要一齐飞走了，刚想开口说自己要射了，金英助的手又伸过来握住了自己的性器。有了前一次经验立刻察觉出了金英助的意图，吕焕雄惊慌又委屈地看着金英助。

“刚刚是不是说得等我一起射，可是雄尼先射了？”金英助坐起来在吕焕雄脸上亲了一下。   
“可是…”  
“这是惩罚”

不等吕焕雄回答金英助加大手上的力度，同时也开始更快更用力的撞击。

“不要…我错了，哥…”  
“乖~”

眼泪又被逼了出来了。总是这样，仿佛是个什么咒语，每次听到金英助柔柔地一句‘乖~’，吕焕雄就会忘记拒绝和抵抗。金英助单手扣住吕焕雄的手腕压在床头，放慢了身下的速度低头温柔地亲吻安抚，可吕焕雄缓了缓又不高兴了。

“快…你快一点”  
“不是不喜欢吗？”金英助没忍住笑了出来。

吕焕雄没理，只是抬起眼，双腿缠上金英助的腰，拱起身子用臀肉去蹭。金英助再也把持不住，身下加快了速度，手上的动作也顺着意改为撸动让吕焕雄先射了出来。

“宝宝，我还没射” 

金英助没等吕焕雄缓口气又开始快速地撞击，还处在敏感的不应期的吕焕雄被顶得感觉到一股奇怪的快感升了上来。射过两次的性器已经软了下去，前端不时可怜兮兮地流着几滴前列腺液。觉得自己又要射了，可是也真的射不出来了，突然间意识到了什么，吕焕雄这次真的急哭了乱蹬着双腿。

“金英助！停…停下！”

被干到失禁这种事情绝对不可以，无法接受。可金英助只是安抚地顺了顺吕焕雄的发丝，身下的动作并没有停止，但抽插了一阵突然停下。

“我没带套，拔出来再射吧。” 

回答金英助的，是刚还求饶喊着不要的吕焕雄，收紧了缠在自己腰上的双腿。

“就在里面，你…直接…”

金英助不再有丝毫顾虑和犹豫，用力快速地撞击之后尽数射进了吕焕雄身体里。刚想抱着吕焕雄在床上躺着温存一会儿发现身下的人好像情绪有点不对，低头一看发现，吕焕雄被操失禁了。

意识到自己今天有点过了，金英助赶忙把吕焕雄抱过来哄，可是吕焕雄始终背对着不理人，任凭金英助怎么哄都不行。怕不及时清洗会生病，金英助也不管吕焕雄是不是生气直接把人一把抱起走去浴室。吕焕雄确实是生气没错，但是因为被折腾得实在太累了，困得不行没力气说话。金英助看着气呼呼还打着瞌睡的吕焕雄觉得可爱又愧疚。轻轻把人放在水温正好的浴缸里，又一点一点清理干净，等处理完发现吕焕雄已经靠着浴缸睡着了。

虽然有不适时地花痴一下吕焕雄超级可爱的睡颜，可把人累成这样更多是心疼。金英助把吕焕雄调整到一个不会滑进水里的姿势，先去卧室收拾了一下床上的残局。整理妥当以后回来帮吕焕雄擦干净又换上干净的睡衣，抱回被窝盖好被子，怕把人吵醒动作极力地温柔。金英助拨了拨挡在爱人眼前的碎发，在额上落下一个晚安吻，抱着一起进入了梦乡。

——————

吕焕雄一直以来都是熬夜赖床派，更别提前一天被折腾得那么惨。等吕焕雄醒来的时候，阳光已经透过窗帘布在房间里洒下一层淡淡的暖金。

窗帘是金英助买的，企图同居的念头被吕焕雄拒绝以后没多久就买了回来，说什么不能住在一起房间里也要多一些'金英助相关的气息'。虽然嘴上说着“还不至于太丑，凑合用一下吧“，其实本就是猫派的吕焕雄很中意窗帘的图案，甚至后来还跑去偷偷订了同款手机壳。只不过现在，全身的酸痛感以及身边位置的空缺，吕焕雄盯着窗帘上另一只戴着墨镜的猫咪，怎么看怎么欠扁。

听见厨房传来的声音，心情稍微转好一些。尽力避免拉扯到酸痛的肌肉勉强起身，吕焕雄一步一步挪去厨房，就看到那只欠扁的猫咪笨手笨脚地不知道忙活些什么。

本来打算开口喊人，可转念一想，昨天金英助莫名其妙发疯，醒来又不在身边守着自己，吕焕雄心里'噌'地燃起一股火气。

“我才不要理他，哼 -`д´-”

吕焕雄轻手轻脚挪到客厅给自己倒了一杯水，靠着墙一边喝水一边偷偷地往厨房里瞄。于是金英助隐约听到声响回头，看到的就是迷迷糊糊的小老虎宝宝靠在墙边，杯子挡在面前，整张脸都快埋进去地偷看自己。

被萌到心空也要强装镇定，金英助假装没看到转过身继续手上的工作，但嘴角压不住笑。

“老婆起床啦？”  
“谁是你老婆！눈_눈”

小老虎瞬间炸毛，放下水杯就回了房间。

金英助本就不会做饭，只是担心吕焕雄醒了会饿，就出去买好回来装盘热一热。结果早餐摆上餐桌，刚推开卧室的门想叫人吃饭，就看到床上一座嘟嘟囔囔的小山。

“knock knock，吕焕雄同学在吗？吃饭啦~” 

金英助忍住一把抱上去的冲动，坐在床边戳了戳人型棉被小山。意料之中的没有回应，金英助起身走去客厅又回来。

“哎一古，刚刚看到贡茶在做活动，好久没喝呢~”说着故意用吸管戳开了奶茶盖。

听见这话，被窝里的奶茶成瘾患者开始纠结，棉被也偷偷打开一条缝。

“果然好好喝哦~”

这回小山露出来了一些头发。

“偶都尅…这么一大杯我一个人喝不完偶都尅~”*  
“算了，喝不完扔了吧。”

说完装作要走，刚起身衣角就被拉住，一坨棉被里伸出来一只小手拽着自己的衬衫。金英助一大早被连续心空暴击，不过做戏还是要做全套。

“诶？小山怎么还长手了呢？该不会成精把我家宝宝吃了吧？”

吕焕雄再也憋不住一把拉下被子，不顾被弄得乱糟糟的头发，摊开手掌往前一伸。金英助笑着把自己的手放上去，果不其然被一把甩开。

“奶茶。”  
“没有奶茶啊，哪里有奶茶，而且棉被妖精不能喝奶茶。”

吕焕雄不顾身上的酸痛使劲踹了金英助一脚，结果被金英助反握住脚腕亲了一口。

“宝宝还生气呢？”  
“滚蛋！”  
“宝宝不生气了嘛~这么可爱的宝宝生气就不可爱了”  
“金英助你还嫌弃我了是吧？！”

金英助这下连人带棉被直接抱住，低头埋在吕焕雄颈侧用没来得及拉直的卷毛讨好地蹭。

“大骗子”  
“嗯？”  
“奶茶呢？”  
“宝宝不生气乖乖出来吃饭就有奶茶喝~”  
“累，走不动。”

金英助把人抱起来往客厅走，吕焕雄一手环着金英助的脖子，一手还不忘使劲捶金英助的胸口，只不过也没用多大力气就是了。

走到餐桌旁边，金英助把人放在自己腿上坐好，奶茶塞到手心里，再在吕焕雄一口一口嘬着奶茶的间隙喂几口饭。

“不生气了？”  
“我跟奶茶生什么气。”  
“那也不要生我的气了～”  
“你谁啊，奶茶吗？”  
“老婆说我是什么我就是什么。”

吕焕雄吸着珍珠白了金英助一眼。哪儿是真的生气呢，金英助可能是担心昨天自己把人欺负狠了，其实若说不开心，吕焕雄早上醒来摸着冰凉的枕头和床单，心里才是真的不开心。轻轻咳了一声理了理嗓子，吕焕雄故作严肃。

“下次不许这样了。”  
“没有下次了，真的，我发誓。”  
“我饿了，喂我吃那个。”  
“那宝宝亲我一下”  
“哎西…金英助你烦不烦！”  
“亲一下嘛～，亲一下就喂”  
“以后每天睁眼闭眼都在一起，到时候怕都亲腻了，也不知道你现在急什么。”

吕焕雄把奶茶放下，双手捧着金英助的脸，左边脸颊亲一下，右边脸颊亲一下，额头上也亲了一下，最后在猫咪心型唇上用力‘啵’了一下。

“买一送三，现在好好喂饭。”  
“好～”金英助心满意足地舀起一勺红豆粥吹了吹喂到吕焕雄嘴边。  
“诶？等等…雄尼你刚刚说什么？每天？”  
“我什么都没说。”  
“雄尼答应我同居了吗！”  
“吵死了，再喂我一口。”


End file.
